


Choice of Four

by Boosher555



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: (Even though Alex loves Miles too), Alex and Jamie love each other, Anal Sex, Attempt at four-way, Boys Kissing, Deepthroating, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Everyone votes for Alex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forgiveness, Friendship, Homme is a bad dude, Jamie the hero, Josh Homme is a bad manager, Josh Homme is a pimp, Just to be safe, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Milex, Pain and pleasure intwined, Poor Alex - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Confusion, Strangulation, forced penetration, jamex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boosher555/pseuds/Boosher555
Summary: Josh – fucking – Homme was one uncomforting manager. These had all been his ideas. Ideas that had taken a famous amount of persuasion, of course, one long debate. There had been all these concerns, not to mention a shit load of questions, too.Who was to volunteer? Who had to go first? Were they going to take a vote and let the majority rule?





	

Josh – fucking – Homme was one uncomforting manager. These had all been his ideas. Ideas that had taken a famous amount of persuasion, of course, one long debate. There had been all these concerns, not to mention a shit load of questions, too. 

Who was to volunteer? Who had to go first? Were they going to take a vote and let the majority rule? 

It didn’t really seem right to anyone, and yet, it had to be done. According to Homme himself, this was necessary. Ground-breaking, interesting – slightly dangerous even. It was for the sake of the band. 

Everything they ever did, it was always for the band. All four of them, together. There wasn’t room for selfish decisions.

There wasn’t room for cowardice. They all had sacrifices to make.

In other words, now was not a good time to get confused about things. To overthink the dilemma of the situation, or question every possible outcome. 

This was about trust after all. Not only their trusting in Homme, but in each other as well. All it took was a bit of teamwork.

 

*-*-*

 

Unsurprisingly so, Homme had mentioned Kane as he explained the necessity of his idea. Kane as in Miles Kane.

It all comes back to Miles. Every time. Even though you love him, you know you ought to curse him.

“Kane managed to go all the way with it,” Homme says, and you raise your head at the mention of his name, “He did it with great conviction, too, wouldn’t you agree?”

He’s looking at you meaningfully, but you don’t say a word. Everyone here knows the answer to the question; there’s nothing to add. 

Homme needs all four of you to go all the way again.

“Think about it,” he says when Nick – bless him – looks away in embarrassment, and Matt stops tapping his knee as if he’s playing a rhythm because he’s fallen self-conscious, “it doesn’t have to be meaningful to any of you. Not yet, anyway. These things take time. We’ll grant it a natural development. Take the pressure off…”

A natural development? Surely that’s too late by that point. After it’s all been imposed on you in the first place, forced to even take a beginning because Josh – fucking – Homme should come up with a brilliant idea. 

Any development that this little ‘experiment’ of his should trigger, it won’t be natural. 

It won’t feel like a magnetism drawing you all together, like with you and Miles. There won’t be any magic – no mesmerism. Your stomach drops at the realisation. 

“The results will be immediate, and for everyone to notice. There will be a new chemistry between the four of you, and this chemistry is going to attract thousands of people. Arctic Monkeys could become the new Shadow Puppets.”

He smiles, but no one finds it heartening. You simply know that you don’t have it in your heart. There isn’t room for all three of them. Miles is taking up so much of that savoured space in there, how could you possibly ask him to share it with the rest? 

It feels wrong. All wrong. 

“What about the chemistry that we’ve got already?” Jamie asks, and you think to yourself that it’s a significant question. Because it has always been there, has always existed. Just in a slightly different way. 

“You won’t have to lose that chemistry,” Homme assures him, “it’s not going to be corrupted, or damaged. You will still be you afterwards – only, you’ll be stronger. You’ll feel connected with one another, you’ll share a stronger bond. Just look at Kane and Turner. They are impossible to separate these days, are they not?” 

You hope that this will still be true afterwards. But you can’t predict exactly what is going to happen.

“You are going to complement each other in a brand new way. You are going to fulfil each other, and people will be able to see it. People are going to love it – to love you all for it. It’s going to be beautiful.”

Was it going to feel beautiful, too? Or asphyxiating perhaps? 

You don’t feel ready to find out.

In the end, Matt asks the question that seals your fate:

“How are we going to do this? I’m certain that you won’t have any of us volunteering.” 

But Homme has already thought it over. He smiles, and you find yourself shivering slightly.

“Democracy, boys,” he grins, “was founded for dilemmas such as your own. You are all going to get a vote. You will have a choice of four, you see, ‘cause I’ll allow any man to vote for himself if he fancies. All you need to do in order to get us started, is to make that choice.”

 

*-*-*

 

You barely react when, irreversibly, Homme has read the votes in private and he announces to everyone that you are the lucky winner. 

You. 

You wonder if you won (lost) by a single vote or not. Then you wonder if all three could have voted for you. No, that would seem almost conspiratorial, wouldn’t it? 

They are all silent when Homme gestures for you to stand up, and you comply. He places his large hand on your shoulder, leads you out of the room with him, abandoning your band mates for now. You wonder if Miles is going to blame you for this mess, or if he’s going to act sympathetic. 

You’re not sure if you ever want him to know about it, come to think of it. How could he possibly understand? 

It’s not something logical, after all.

“Are you surprised?” Homme quizzes you when you are brought into a bedroom. 

The sight of a king size bed is making you heave for a moment, and you notice that he is no longer grinning. Has he started to feel sorry for you all of a sudden?

“Are you surprised that they chose you?” He asks again, as though the question is of particular importance.

But it’s not important to you.

“I don’t know.” Your voice is thin. You’re in shock. “Are you?” You decide to turn the question around.

“No.” Homme shakes his head slightly. You can tell that he’s being honest with you. “No, Alex, I think it makes sense.”

“How so?”

“Well, you have experience with Miles, do you not? As guilty as your friends may feel doing this, at least they know that they are not putting you through anything you haven’t done before. Perhaps they consider you the strongest, I mean.”

You’re not inclined to agree with this theory. Homme dims the lights and signals for you to undress. It’s almost time.

You hesitate. You don’t want to undress in front of him, but in the end, it’s not going to matter. This is not supposed to be the hard part. 

“On second thought,” Homme muses cruelly as you remove your shirt reluctantly, “they could have chosen you for a different reason.”

He is watching your body, and it’s making you gulp. Are you supposed to feel excited or scared? 

“What do you mean?” You stammer.

“You’re lean, my friend. Fit, but skinny like a woman. Delicate with your dark eyes and smooth skin. Perhaps it encourages your friends to imagine your attributes to be slightly… female.” 

You glare at him as you are rendered speechless, and his smile is making you feel nauseous this time. However, he does not allow you to stall.

When you are completely naked in front of him, he pulls back the covers from the bed and makes you crawl on top of it. In a small act of kindness, he accepts it when you pull the covers over your own body. For now, you find comfort in hiding your naked, feminine-looking body for as long as you possibly can.

“Are you ready for them?” He asks, but there is no way that you can answer this question truthfully. “Don’t worry. I won’t let them enter unless they undress, too. No need for you to feel self-conscious like that, mate.”

 

*-*-*

 

They enter the bedroom all at once, however, they are not allowed to near you until they have prepared themselves. They are encouraged to touch themselves, each other if they want, but they all have their qualms. Once they have spotted the bottle of lubricant on the nightstand, it all becomes a little too graphic and real. 

Your heart is racing underneath the covers. You begin to wonder if, perhaps, you should have started to ‘prepare’ yourself, too, however, for now, you only watch.

No one has achieved as much as a semi-erection so far. That’s when Homme intervenes once again and instructs them to gather closer around the bed. Close enough to truly look at you, but not to touch. 

Nick is stroking himself now. He looks shameful at first; he’s not used to an audience. But Homme is nodding encouragingly, he’s not doing anything inappropriate. Jamie observes the moving hands very briefly as he can’t tell whether or not this is acceptable. Nick seems to ignore his prying eyes, and so, Jamie feels brave enough to fondle himself, and it’s slow, it’s awkward. But it is getting him somewhere.

Matt continues to stare down at his own naked feet. He needs more time. You sympathise with him.

You wish Miles were here. His powerful laughter, his eternal joking and messing around would have broken the ice very easily and made you relax slightly. 

You know because he’s managed to make you feel at ease before, even in the most unusual circumstances.

You could always imagine him to really be here. You try to imagine Miles’ smile, you try to remember his reassuring words. You want to hear him say that it’s alright. That he understands. That he won’t ever judge you for what you’re all about to do. Yes, you can almost hear him speak those words, and it’s very nearly good enough.

Very nearly.

Homme decides that it’s taking too long, so you are asked to remove the covers that have made you feel so protected up until now. As you demonstrate an imposturous bravery by kicking the covers to the floor, where you won’t be able to retrieve them, three sets of eyes land on you simultaneously. You are now showing them your naked skin, and the stares linger. You are fully aware that your figure is slender and free of any curves that may resemble a womanly shape, however, you are not exactly ashamed to reveal yourself. In fact, they must have seen your naked body before. You know that you have seen theirs, in the dressing rooms, in a shower or two. You are actually fairly familiar with each other.

Yet, this is different. You have never seen each other from these angles before; lounging naked on double beds, standing in front of each other with your hands groping and grinding so freely…

Homme’s finger points Nick out. He’s going to be first. Perhaps because he’s the hardest. Or the biggest. Still, you feel slightly relieved. You share countless of childhood memories with Jamie and Matt, you practically grew up with them. You don’t feel ready to change these innocent memories of that time.

Your relationship to Nick does not compare. It’s profound, but not fundamental. You like him loads – he’s a very talented man. Always sincere, forever pleasant. You are not scared of him. There is definitely a sense of mutual trust between the two of you.

Nick seems like he’s okay with it. A little nervous, but evidently ready. For a second, you wonder if he would have preferred Jamie, or maybe Matt, but there is no indication of that. This is going to be about all four of you, after all, and you remind yourself of that. It may seem like you’re getting some sort of special treatment, but you are not special. 

Jamie keeps stroking himself as Nick steps forward, reaching for the lube. Even Matt is finding it harder and harder to resist. You realise that you have been drawing your legs together, which is obviously going to be a problem. But it’s also hard to let go, to actually spread them.

Nick has now prepared himself fully. Still hard, although not rock-hard. He’s been doing his best, as always. How loyal he is to you all.

Homme tells him that he can climb the bed now. You shift in order to make room for him, although the bed is huge.

No one is speaking a single word.

Nick is now kneeling by your side. He hands you the lube compassionately, he wants you to be alright. You accept it gratefully. As you apply it on yourself, no inside yourself, you tremble slightly. You refuse to change your position; you don’t want to stick your arse in the air and put on a show for them.

When you’re both ready, Nick rests his hand on your shoulder. You feel cold, but his skin is hot, damp. You hope he’ll be able to transfer some of that heat on to you.

“How do you want to do this, Al?” He asks, reminding everyone just how considerate he is.

Nick is a beautiful man. Who wouldn’t admire those big, blue eyes of his? He’s a large man, too, and you’ve never noticed before.

He’s a lot bigger than Miles. You blush slightly at the comparison.

“Are you alright?” Nick’s deep voice is barely beyond a whisper. He’s trying to keep the question between the two of you.

You nod and offer him a wry smile. He’s going to start worrying about you soon, unless you do a better job convincing him it’s okay. You don’t want him to feel guilty, do you now?

“I’m ready.” You mutter, taking in a deep breath. “Really, I am.”

Without giving it much thought, you lean forward and kiss his cheek. It feels more friendly than romantic, but that’s not going to spoil anything. Nick seems relieved at the persuasion.

Flipping yourself over, you find yourself kneeling in front of him. He is quick to move up behind you, to cover your bared arse with his own body. His hand snakes underneath your belly, feeling you as he guides you further back until you’re virtually resting against him. He seems steady as a rock, thank God, ‘cause you feel like you’re about to collapse.

Homme praises the two of you for this display of determination and self-sacrifice. You fail to take his exact words in.

For a minute it feels like you’re merely practising for a position in the middle of a Yoga class, but then this cooperation continues with him stroking your back, feeling the smoothness of your skin. You bite your lip and try to keep still. His touch is soft and gentle – rather nice, to be honest. But his hands still feel much rougher than you’re used to. 

“Right.” He says this to give you a little warning. Things are about to get serious. “Here we go…”

You jolt when you feel the tip of his cock pressing against you for the first time, though he’s still being gentle. You’re kind of glad that he’s skipped that bit where he inserts a finger first and pokes it around in there. Nick is straight down to business, why drag things out ‘till they become painful? He notices your flinching and decides to hold your hip tenderly. His other hand runs down your back again, and you assume it’s meant to bring you comfort. 

Until he slaps your buttocks, that is. It doesn’t hurt, but you jerk at the surprise of it. 

Maybe it’s a turn-on of his. Or maybe he’s hoping that it’s one of yours.

And then – Hallelujah, the minor fall and the major lift – he pushes himself inside you without further ado, and you gasp and grasp at the bedsheets, your fingers digging until knuckles turn white. Nick’s size is ripping you open, intruding, breaking down walls that Miles had barely touched. You let out a whimper against your will and the room falls silent. Everyone seems to be holding their breaths. You feel mortified at the idea that Nick is giving you more than you can handle, that Jamie and Matt should begin to worry on your behalf, but he doesn’t slow down. He hasn’t given you enough time to adjust, and so, when you try to move forward in order to relief yourself, he moves with you, leans himself against you, pushes you down.

You are pushed down flat on your stomach, and he lands on top of you without pulling back. You are feeling the full impact of his weight on top of you now and it’s getting harder to breathe. He feels so warm and sweaty against you already… His hot breath is tickling your neck.

You find yourself moaning, suddenly unable to keep quiet. You never wanted them to hear you like this, but it cannot be helped. Nick is moving his hips against you, thrusting himself further inside and you’re struggling to cope. You try your best to spread your legs wide and allow him to access fully, to break you open once again. Which he does. He’s stretching you, bruising you somewhere deep inside, but this is only the beginning, isn’t it? Nick is only getting started. 

Nick is breathing heavily, caught up in the moment. You sigh and hiss, then whimper again as he moves back and forth, rutting against you like he can’t get enough. You have no choice but to let him dominate the act completely – the position you’re in, face-down on the mattress, does not allow you to protest. His hands are on your shoulders now, holding you steady even as you arch your back and receive another thrust. He’s much stronger than you, and he’s letting it show. Maybe he really is imagining you to be some young lass bottoming for him. With long hair and narrow hips. Helpless. Skinny arms.

At the sound of your next groan, you are suddenly joined. 

Nick pauses when he sees Jamie placing himself on the bed. Then, without a warning, you are flipped over again, and you’re lying on your back. This doesn’t mean that Nick is through with you, though. He spreads your legs gently and moves in between them. Pushes himself back in. 

You’re heaving at the sensation, your chest raising and falling repeatedly. He is able to pound you from this angle, and his body is slamming against your skin. You pant desperately. Your forehead feels sticky. You are watching the ceiling when Jamie hovers over you.

He’s watching you. The two of you make eye-contact. 

“Alex…” He whispers, then stops. Jamie’s voice is heavy with something. Lust? Concern? Maybe he’s simply asking for permission.

It doesn’t matter.

You feel like you’re a million miles away as you look into Jamie’s eyes, still wincing from the sensation of Nick’s devotion. You register a hand on your forehead, brushing away your long hair gently. Jamie is caressing you. Soothing you. Comforting you.

Jamie leans over you, then bows his head down and places a soft kiss against your lips. Your eyes widen in surprise. This is different. This is something that Homme hasn’t instructed him to do. Jamie is doing it out of free will. 

You are taken aback, hence you forget to respond to his kiss. He pulls back, taking your passivity as a sign that you’re not into it. He’s wrong, though. There was a time when you used to fantasise about something like this. In a sense, you had always thought that Jamie and you were special. That you understood each other, backed each other up. It was something deep and meaningful, but you never had the guts to explore it until now.

Because now you comprehend that Jamie’s been feeling it, too.

In a slightly weak attempt to return his caresses, (Nick is still ploughing himself into you, making the bed creak) you raise a trembling hand and run your finger down his cheek. The touch is tender. Hungry, curious. Jamie reads it perfectly, and he comes back to you.

He grabs both your cheeks and holds you as he bows down again and presses his lips against yours. You make sure to respond this time; you sigh lustfully and your fingers are now on his shoulder, moving on to his broad neck. You stroke his skin, you inch him closer towards you. The kiss deepens almost immediately; Jamie’s tongue penetrates in between your lips and enters. You sigh into each other’s mouths, and – finally – you explore.

Even though Nick is the one filling you up and slamming himself against you, it feels like you are surrounded by Jamie alone. 

His hands are suddenly in your hair, and he’s caressing you again like you’re precious to him. Maybe you are. Maybe you always were. You want to be Jamie’s pet. For now, it’s a wonderful sensation. His fingers intertwine with your rich strands of hair, it’s giving you a rush of blood to the head, it’s making you shiver with delight. The goosebumps must be visible on your skin by now. You never knew that Jamie was capable of these things. He pulls your hair slightly as his kiss deepens even further and you fear that his tongue might reach your throat. But of course, it’s nothing but magical. 

You want more. You want it to last forever.

Then, as if he’s miffed that you have forgotten his presence, you receive a particularly aggressive thrust from Nick, and your body spasms from not having expected it and it leaves you in pain. Nick is using more force, it seems. He’s reached the magic spot, and now he continues to hit it for your pleasure and torture.

He is torturing you, you decide. Nick thrusts again and again, picking up the pace when he sees the effect it has on you. Your eyes fly open and you cry out at the sensation, though your voice is muffled by Jamie’s mouth. You want Jamie to stay, you want to feel him and to continue to breathe him in, but you can’t help but to react to Nick’s movements either. 

You are forced to focus on them both, and it’s almost like they’re competing for your attention.

Every time Nick holds your hips in his death grip and forces his way in, deep enough to hit the prostate, you moan and wriggle, and for each moan and jolt your body produces, Jamie holds you still – he’s now got you by your shoulders – and kisses you hard and stubbornly. You are filled with an ocean of overwhelming sensations and vibrations from the both of them; Nick makes you want to scream and twist and turn and to simply collapse with the exhaustion of him tickling your most sensitive spot, but Jamie keeps breathing new life into you, he makes you endure it all and prevents you from escaping any of it.

It’s cruel.

They’ve both got you in a headlock, and they refuse to let go of you. You feel submissive as fuck, but you’re beyond caring at this point. In fact, you just want to switch your brain off and live through your bodily sensations alone. 

You gasp when Nick’s fingers dig into your flesh hard enough to leave bruises. He’s using his full weight against you once again as he powers into you, the penetrations stretching you quickly and brutally. At one point, he feels big enough to rip you in two, and as he finds a way of penetrating you with even more of his length, you try to protest by whining loudly and by squirming visibly, however, Jamie is quick to grab your cheeks again, and he comforts you by licking your lips and nibbling at your bottom lip until you are once again still and completely submissive. 

He keeps going until you moan with pleasure all over again, acting like you’re his bitch.

Then a new development. Jamie has discovered how hard you are, and he decides to move in a new direction. Moving his lips from your mouth and down your jaw, he is now planting his kisses everywhere from your chin to your nose to your eyebrow to your throat. He stays in the region of your neck. He bites and nibbles at your skin playfully, like bloody Dracula, and you sigh loudly now that he’s no longer covering your mouth. 

Jamie pins your hands down against the mattress and holds them somewhere above your head. He’s adjusted to this new angle swiftly, and now he’s working on a hickey underneath your jaw. He sucks at your skin hungrily, and the combination of this and Nick’s invasion of your body makes you wince and bite your lip until you can almost taste your own blood.

An image appears in your head of the blood trailing down your jaw and Jamie licking it up like a vampire.

Jamie replaces the hickeys with hot kisses, and you relax evidently. He kisses your neck so tenderly, you almost can’t believe it. Your heart is racing once again and fresh goosebumps appear down your naked arms. His mouth is so warm and wet on your skin. He’s tickling you in unimaginable ways, he’s making you writhe like you’re unable to keep still. Your eyes are closed and they stay closed. You are utterly consumed by Jamie, and you don’t need to see him to know that he’s all around you. 

He trails a particularly hot and passionate kiss all the way up to your ear… As he breaths heavily and sighs into your ear canal, you are filled with the amazing sensation of hot breath and the tickling fortifies to an extent that is simply mind-blowing. You do another spasm and revel in the sweetness of your guilty pleasure. You accidentally whine in a voice that isn’t quite yours, and Jamie giggles quietly in triumph. He’s got you where he wants you.

He releases your hands, but before you can enjoy even the smallest amount of freedom, he’s taken your erection in his hand, and you are suddenly feeling even more vulnerable than before. You startle as soon as his fingers close around you.

“Jamie!” You gasp in protest, but he hushes you by clasping his other hand against your mouth, drowning your every objection.

Just lay back and enjoy it, his eyes are suggesting. He’s not asking you, he’s telling you. Nick is having his way with you and he’s taking his time, so now Jamie wants to make sure you get something out of it. Everyone’s in charge except you, after all.

Jamie surprises you again by penetrating your belly button with his sticky-wet tongue, and he inserts it like it’s a screwdriver; he swirls it around in there, poking the wall that is your stomach. You jump and object vocally, but his hand is still on your mouth and your words do not reach him. Jamie licks you almost aggressively as he begins to fondle you as well, masturbating you gently as he tests your endurance. Your head falls back as your hips, your entire body, seem to buckle at his touch, and your eyes flicker across the ceiling in panic, worried that your heart is going to implode in your chest. Your breath hitches as you can only breathe through your nose, it feels like you are deprived of all oxygen. You feel dizzy – you’re not sure if any of this is really happening…

Jamie tugs at your member even faster now, reminding you how terribly real it all is. His tongue is stabbing your belly button again and again; he’s digging his way in like a snail – a snail that has outgrown its shell, yet insists to squeeze and find entry. At the very same time, Nick is equally intrusive as he’s not stopped entering you. He’s breaking you open, splitting you in two from deep within, and every time you think you can escape him by inching away from his hefty manhood, he grabs your hips and claws you back towards him and he keeps you in position by crushing his naked body against yours. He and Jamie both have you pinned to the mattress – the ocean they have trapped you in is soon dense enough to drown you, and you wonder if you’d ever be able to rest at its bottom.

Your fingers find Jamie’s hand that is still stifling you, and you try to pry it off so you can breathe. He pauses when he realises what you are trying to tell him and, finally, he removes the hand that has been silencing you so intensely. He looks up at you for a second and runs his fingers down your cheek almost apologetically – he never wanted to cross the line. Not with you. You take in a deep breath and offer him a careful grin to ensure him that you understand. Easily appeased, Jamie trails his fingers across your throat teasingly, adding a small, merciful pressure that isn’t enough to hurt you.

You watch and wait passively. You tell yourself that you shouldn’t object again; you’ve been fighting their gestures a little too evidently and Homme can’t be happy about this. You need to pull yourself together. 

Jamie seems to keep his fingers on your throat in a loose grip as he strokes you again. Your erection grows harder instantly. Nick tries to spread your legs even further apart as he hovers above you – your head falls back against the mattress as you comply and let him do as he pleases. Soon his thrusts become unbearable again. He feels unbelievably big as he slams himself against you. This is probably something that he’s been too gentle to ever test on a girl, so you’ve become the Guinea pig. 

You moan because Nick is now tormenting you by pulling himself half-way out of you, only to push himself all the way in again repeatedly. Every time he pulls out, he feels big enough to drag your intestines out with him, as though they are now stuck to his penis. You shudder and break a cold sweat. You can feel Nick’s throbbing erection in your very tummy, like he’s been poking his virility around in your stomach just like Jamie has with his tongue. You feel utterly, utterly helpless and penetrated. Extremely penetrated.

Only, this is merely the beginning. 

Matt has been watching you all passively up until now, unsure of where to place himself in this big messy pile. But now he’s nearing the bed – you can hear his steps across the floor and it’s as though you hold your breath in anticipation. You have no idea what he’s going to do, but it couldn’t possibly involve you, could it? You’re occupied, surely Matt sees that.

Surely Matt has seen the way Nick has been mounting you and pounding you for the last twenty minutes or so, and the way that Jamie has been teasing and tickling you with his tongue, forcing you to writhe humiliatingly. 

There is absolutely no space for Matt, you decide. You can’t be dealing with all three of them. If he wants to fuck you, he’s going to have to wait ‘till Nick is satisfied. 

But then, where you see no accessibility, Matt apparently does.

Your body sort of freezes when he reaches the bed and pauses right by your side. He doesn’t climb the bed, he is hovering above your head.

Even Jamie looks up and notices the way Matt is towering over you, his eyes fixed on your mouth. 

You gulp. He can’t possibly be serious about this, can he? It doesn’t seem right. It’s not fair. Why have they all ganged up on you? Why-

Jamie looks away again as Matt kneels down on the edge of the bed and begins to stroke himself right in front of you. He’s hard already, perhaps the stroking is him trying to stall. Yet, he seems less hesitant when he climbs over you and finds a way to straddle your chest. Careful not to get in the way of Nick, who is still going at it in between your legs, Matt has actually placed his naked arse on your chest! 

When you look down at the erection he’s holding in his hand, it seems painfully obvious what he wants from you. 

Only, you don’t want to give it to him.

In fact, you’re about to try and thrash him off, but the combined weight of him and Nick pinning you down keeps you in place. They are smothering you and you can’t move. You are bloody stuck, right in front of Matt’s throbbing… thing.

You don’t even want to look at it, but it’s like it’s staring at you, only a few inches from your face. It’s mocking you, laughing at you.

Matt is not going to let you go. Homme wouldn’t let him, after all.

Matt probably realises his own selfishness when he pins down your arms with his knees and leans in his pelvis, just above your face. As he supports himself on his hands, which are placed on the mattress above your head, you notice the fact that he won’t look you in the eyes. 

He’ll only look at your mouth. 

You then realise that this will probably change your relationship to him forever. 

“Matt, please…” Your voice is a pathetic whisper, and you are ignored again.

He’s made his decision. If he can’t look you in the eyes afterwards and for the rest of your lives, it’s on him. 

Damn it, Matt, not you too…

As he steadies himself, Matt grabs both your cheeks with his sweaty hands. You soon learn that he is trying to pry your mouth open, but you refuse. You are not going to comply this easily, why on earth would you? You groan in protest – with your mouth tightly shut – and turn your head away from him, dismissing the fact that you are hurting his feelings by rejecting him. But bloody hell, you used to think of him as your own brother. How on earth can this be justified? You would never forgive yourself if it ruined your bond… How could you ever manage without Matt in your life?

“Alex,” Matt whispers soothingly, now caressing your hair in an attempt to win you over, “it’s alright, mate. Trust me.”

But you shake your head stubbornly and recoil from his touch. God, how you wish you could escape them all right now.

“Alex, I would never hurt you. You know that.” This time, Matt leans forward and whispers his words in your ear. 

You are torn with conflict. You look straight into Matt’s eyes now as you try to detect whether or not he means this. He camouflages his true emotions expertly and keeps a neutral, serious face. For a moment, it feels like you don’t know him at all.

“He knows,” Homme jumps in all of a sudden, as he’s grown tired with your protests. “Open up, Turner. You’re wasting everyone’s time.”

Before you’ve realised what’s happening, Homme has got you by the throat and he’s squeezing his fingers around your windpipe until you can no longer breathe. You gasp with shock and fear, but you can’t even move or tear yourself free. Matt has still got your arms pinned down, and Nick holds on to your legs while he delivers thrust after thrust. He is huge inside of you; it feels like he’s still aiming each thrust towards your stomach. If he delivers a particularly sharp thrust to your belly, you wonder if Jamie will be able to feel the poking of his penis when he sticks his tongue in your belly button again.

Your head is filled with horrible, revolting images, and it’s all wrong, so very wrong… As you gag and choke loudly, the lack of oxygen makes you dizzy, makes your head spin, makes your vision blurry – makes the images grow filthier and filthier…

You are trapped in an awful, never-ending circle, and you almost wish that Homme would choke you long enough for you to lose consciousness and escape this madness. 

But he’s not even that merciful.

Homme’s fingers relax slightly as he allows you to take in a deep, much needed breath – you cough and wheeze loudly; your lungs are burning painfully, but your vision is getting clearer now. His hand doesn’t let go of you, though. He holds you in place, makes sure you don’t try to turn your head away again.

And to make things even more evil, Matt takes advantage of your open mouth that is still busy drawing in all the oxygen that you were so recently deprived of – your eyes flutter open in horror when your friend is quick to lower his pelvis and guide his penis in between your parted lips. He uses his weight to force himself all the way in your mouth, reducing you to gag all over again.

Only when Matt presses his pelvis even further against your mouth so that your nose is buried in his dark, musky pubes, only then does Homme release your throat completely.

He withdraws from the bed altogether and goes back to watching you all from a shadow in the corner of the room. Silent. Satisfied.

You clench your fists helplessly as Matt pushes himself further into your mouth. His lengthy penis reaches your throat and stays there. You know that he’s balls-deep when his balls slap against your chin. You try to moan and object as loudly as you can, but your mouth is completely occupied, and the attempt only makes the gagging sensation worse. You gather all your strength in order to supress a cough. You can feel yourself on the cusp of panicking as it gets harder and harder to breathe. Even through your nose, it seems impossible. Matt’s pubes are tickling you anyway, making you want to choke even worse. 

How on earth can Matt do this to you? Can he not see your struggling? Does he not understand that you wouldn’t be here, had it not been for Homme’s forceful hand? 

The situation aggravates further when Matt starts to move his pelvis back and forth without even pulling back. While his cock remains in your throat, blocking your airways, he thrusts carefully into your mouth. Deeper, deeper – Matt sighs with pleasure. At the same time, you gag and choke painfully as his pre-cum drips down your throat, running free. You are not even able to swallow – soon your mouth is going to be full of it, and it’s going to sputter from your mouth with each thrust. 

Matt picks up the speed and he invades your throat so cruelly. You heave desperately through your nose, your chest once again rising and falling manically. You can smell the sweat from his balls and you can taste the salt in his pre-cum. You never thought you’d ever find yourself in this position. It's Matt, damn it. Matt you grew up with, Matt you’ve known your whole life. It’s Matt’s dick you’re choking on against your will…

Jamie – bless him – once again tries to express his sympathy by kissing and caressing the only part of your torso that isn’t covered by Matt and Nick. He traces sweet kisses across your belly – your belly that is invaded by Nick on the inside – and he strokes your erection tenderly. You can’t believe your erection has survived the torture that both Homme and Matt have performed on your throat. Jamie must really be looking out for you, trying to make you feel as comfortable as possible. You are grateful to him. It’s just so difficult to focus on the delight of Jamie’s touch, when Matt and Nick are fucking you from both ends. 

It’s too much all at once. Your brain can’t keep up.

Nick tears you out of your thoughts this time; he’s penetrating you more aggressively, his thrusts becoming sharper and sharper. He really must be ripping you apart by now; it burns. It stings. It hurts so fucking much every time he slams your body with his cock. How long has it been since he started going at you? You wish he would just finish already. He breaks you open again and again and enters you hard, enters you way too deep each time. He’s rubbing your insides raw, pulverising and crushing you ruthlessly. You no longer have the strength for it. You are too tired to keep up with him. Until now, you have been in control enough to prepare your body for each thrust when you knew he was about to hit you again. But now you have to give up. Your muscles spasm from exhaustion, and you’re not getting enough oxygen to be in control of your body any longer. Nick’s too big, too strong for you. 

He wins, you lose. 

Still rock-hard, Nick hammers himself against you, into you, and with your guards down, you simply want to scream. Your prostate has been abused too aggressively by this point, and the burning sensation has taken over alone. It’s drowning every pleasure you’ve been able to find, and you can no longer be strong and put on a brave face.

Screw your pride. Your body is urging you to react, to object, no matter how humiliating it may seem. Enough is enough.

This has to end.

Nick rips your arse open once more and digs all the way in, stretching you, bruising you, making you feel like you’re on fire, making your stomach all heavy until it nearly bulges with the tip of his penis trying to find the surface. You squirm powerfully and kick your legs out as if you’re trying to kick him away from your body. You can’t take it anymore – it’s driving you insane.

Nick acts as though he’s prepared himself for this; maybe he was trying to bring you to the edge of madness all along. He grasps your legs before you can kick again, and he makes sure to hold them in a lock this time. Your protests have practically inspired him to go even rougher on you as he picks up the speed.

You try to scream this time; the stinging sensation of Nick’s penis hitting your prostate is literally driving you insane. No more – no more. You would beg if you could, you would plead if only you could use your words. Instead you must settle for more squirming; you wriggle on the mattress like a dying worm. Your screams are drowned by Matt’s length, still wet and dripping as it enters and assaults your throat. Your scream is reduced to a series of pitiful moans, and although it’s for everyone in the room to hear, these moans are so easy to ignore. You sound weak and powerless, so why should they listen? 

Matt’s knees are still pressing down on your arms, and it’s working as efficiently as if they’d tied you down to the bed with chains. You try to fight against it as though you are trying to yank the chains off, but it’s no use. Even though Matt feels your struggle, he forces you to endure it ‘till it’s over. 

Jamie sees your unwillingness, though, although he’s not in power to make it stop either. And no matter how much he kisses you and strokes you, hoping to bring you to a climax that might sweeten the sting for you, it’s never enough. Perhaps if you could see his face. Oh Jamie… 

Matt senses Nick’s new-found speed, and he decides to follow up on it as though it’s a challenge. 

He grabs your long hair and holds your head in position, and the stinging alone from your hair being pulled brings your eyes to water slightly. Matt moves forward until his pelvis is simply resting up against your face, and he pulls your hair again in order to balance himself so he doesn’t fall over. He is now able to thrust even further down your throat – a freedom which he takes advantage of immediately. He releases even more pre-cum and it’s slowly drowning you as you have no way of spitting it out. 

He slams himself against your face as you are deepthroated cruelly. You cry with the sudden panic of wanting to vomit without being able to, and you shriek with all the force you can muster. You can hear the combination of spit and pre-cum gurgling around in your mouth as Matt continues to release more and more from his penis straight into your mouth, and he pushes this nasty mixture of fluids further down your throat as he refuses to take his penis out. 

You are going to taste Matt’s salt and sweat for days and days to come; he is leaving his marks everywhere.

He pulls your hair again in order to force your face even closer to his pelvis, and you squeal and gurgle in pain. You writhe helplessly, but it’s getting you nowhere. You are now forced to hold your breath in order to prevent yourself from choking. Matt’s damp skin and bushy crotch are pressed against your nose so firmly, you are no longer taking in any air.

You are literally choking; even as your throat is invaded by Matt’s dick and all of his sticky fluids. Your vision is blurred again, your veins throbbing painfully with the loss of oxygen. All you can do is try to keep screaming in case they hear you, but you’ll soon lose the strength to do so. 

You don’t know what hurts the most: the throat-fucking, the loss of oxygen or Nick stretching your intestines from deep within. Every time Nick takes a break from pounding your arse, Matt invades your throat, then Nick strikes again, then Matt, then Nick again…

You feel yourself beginning to drift off. You eyes are trying to close, your brain has almost switched off. You are beginning to think that the fucking will never end.

Until it does. 

It takes you ages to realise that Matt has stopped. His hands are no longer in your hair and his pelvis is no longer pressing against your face. It is only when he begins to pull out of your throat that you wake up; as he draws his penis back slowly and carefully, you gag loudly with the impact of the rough movement. You can’t even breathe until he has drawn out completely, leaving your jaw to cramp painfully, then fall slack. Even then you don’t breathe, you simply turn your head to the side and spit out all the fluids that have been rising in your throat. It sounds like you are vomiting for a moment, and both Jamie and Matt look at you in terror, their eyes full of concern. But it’s only saliva and pre-cum you’re letting out . You are then taken over by an ugly coughing fit. You sputter and gasp horribly, the fluids in your throat are still trying to choke you now that you are drawing in breaths of air again.

You continue to cough loudly, and Jamie is suddenly by your side, holding your hand. You’re alright, though, you are not going to suffocate. You are merely struggling to get used to the pain in your throat, the dangerous expansion of your pipes. 

You are not given much time to recover, however. Nick slams into you again and you scream out loud this time, no longer ashamed of it. You are letting them know how badly it hurts you, and you squirm freely this time – Matt is no longer on your chest, pinning you down. You twist and turn by the sensation of Nick still poking around in your stomach and forcing your intestines back and forth. You groan and complain, and Jamie fusses over you again, brushing your hair and padding your head, kissing your cheeks which are looking critically purple with the lack of oxygen. 

You have not yet realised it, but Matt is sitting by your side, too, watching you. He hates himself for being turned on by your struggling, but it is the case after all. He showed you mercy by not cumming in your throat, so now he’s returned to masturbating himself silently, painfully close, painfully eager to finish what he started. 

But not with you. He regrets being rough on you, he has decided to leave you alone for now. You must look like an insect under someone’s shoe, all crushed and groggy from what your body has been through – is still going through. You heave disgracefully – you must look like shit by this point. 

Nick gasps loudly now – as he’s nearing his climax, he bends down to hover over you now that he’s got you all to himself again. He holds your wrists and pins you down, but with care this time, and he flattens himself out on top of you as he needs something to support himself against in order to finish his job.

You sigh with relief when you hear Nick grunt as he finally does finish – his pace quickens again as he delivers his last thrusts – one, two, three, four, five, six thrusts, and he’s come. He is now emptying himself inside of you, and the sensation is making you shiver and breathe heavily. 

He rests on top of you for a moment, well aware that he’s being watched by Jamie and Matt. Still, he takes his time, revels in the pleasure that he’s worked so hard for.

He’s earned it, you agree.

He’s still on top of you when he draws out. His massive size pulling out of your body makes you gasp in pain, but it’s the last pain you’ll need to endure for now. Even when he’s all the way out, you can still feel him in your stomach…

“I’m sorry, Al.” You hear him mutter. He has now started cleaning himself up. You feel like you’ve been drugged. It sounds like his voice is a million miles away. “I just had to do it, you know.”

He bows down and places a kiss on your forehead to show his gratitude. That way, he’s returning the kiss you offered him before it all started. You’re still lying motionless underneath him like some sort of rag doll, unable to react. Nick studies you closer, looks straight into your eyes. Then he bows down and kisses you again, this time on the lips. Despite the fact that your lips have been closed around Matt’s erection. He doesn’t seem to care. Nick lets the kiss drag out. Maybe it’s his way of apologising. He is breathing hot air into your mouth.

“You alright, Alex?” He asks you before removing himself from your body.

You’re too tired to speak, so you mainly nod. You force yourself to tighten your lips into a smile before he begins to feel awkward about what has just happened. 

However, he’s not given the time to ponder at all. Matt has not achieved any satisfaction yet, and as soon as Nick leaves your side, Matt practically tackles him back down on the bed and straddles his back. It seems that it’s Matt turn to have his way with him – you and Jamie both stare at them in utter surprise.

You are just relieved that it’s not you this time.

Then Jamie places his hand on your thigh, and your attention is drawn back on him. He is still sitting there by your side, loyal as ever. He is watching you with care. His hand is now moving up and down your thigh. 

You look up at him as he hovers over you.

“Al? Are you sure you’re alright?” Jamie presses you for an honest answer.

You no longer need to think twice about the answer.

Instead of saying anything, you force yourself up and into a sitting position. Slowly, your trembling hand finds Jamie’s chest, and you begin to touch him attentively. You look into each other’s eyes, completely ignoring Matt and Nick’s action on the left side of the bed. Your other hand strokes Jamie’s hair, like he’s been stroking yours. 

Then you go for it – you simply lean in and press your lips against his in a sweet, long-awaited kiss. When you break apart, Jamie smiles at you.

What he then does to you can no longer be described as torturous. 

 

*-*-*

 

You revel in the sensation of Jamie on top of you, pressing his erection against yours. You are desperate when you pull him closer and closer, almost clawing at his back, careful not to break your kiss. His arm is around your neck, supporting your head while your lips are sealed tightly. You are both sighing and moaning, deeply lost in one another. 

His hot skin feels amazing against yours, even as you lie there, still covered in Nick’s sweat. You adore Jamie’s muscular build so much, his strong arms, his broad chest… You love how strong he feels on top of you, how he outsizes you. You love his beard, especially when it’s scratching against your own smooth cheeks.

You can’t believe you haven’t noticed how handsome he is until now. How sensual, how perfect he is. How amazing it feels to lie in his arms. 

He makes you feel warm and protected. He makes you forget the world around you.

Your fingers caress his nipples gently as he pulls your head closer to himself and snogs you as deeply as he can. You can feel both your tongues meeting, then duelling for a bit before you end up biting his lip playfully.

You catch him smiling, and it’s the best thing in the world. 

He holds you so close…

His crotch bumps against yours once more, and you are both desperate to take things further. However, you can tell that Jamie is hesitant. He witnessed your struggle against both Nick and Matt; the last thing he wants is to force himself on you. Especially now that you’re already sore and bruised.

But you don’t mind this time. You want him so badly, you don’t care if it comes with a price. There is no way that Jamie could hurt you, anyway. It’s simply unimaginable. 

You break the kiss to look up at him and whisper:

“Jameh, I want you.”

The excitement in his eyes makes you giggle like a schoolgirl.

“You sure?” Jamie fails to mask the surprise, the awe in his voice. “I mean, we could take things slow if you prefer…”

“No, Jameh,” you laugh quietly, “I want you now. I can’t wait.”

Jamie’s smile widens.

“Let me do something for you first, babeh,” he says.

“What?”

When his body removes himself from yours, you raise yourself to your elbows and look up at him in confusion. He’s not leaving, is he?

“Jamie? What are you doing?”

“It’s your turn to get pleasured,” he then whispers as he gently spreads your legs, “you’ve waited long enough.”

You think he’s about to fuck you, but then he bows down and places a trail of kisses up and down both your thigs, making it tickle in an entirely new way. Your breathing becomes instantly heavy. When his kisses move further towards your crotch, you suddenly know what his plans are.

Such a selfless gesture, so considerate and generous – Jamie must really care for you…

When his hot mouth closes around your member, you gasp instinctively and fall back against the mattress. Stars appear before your eyes. You are flying, free falling. Your body is too light to even sense, and yet, you twist and twitch delicately from Jamie’s oral caresses. 

The quicker he sucks, the harder, you have to grasp at the sheets once again, your nails nearly tearing all the way through the thin fabric. Your eyes are permanently shut and all your other senses have taken over.

Jamie fills you with warmth, he makes you heart pound hard in your chest – it’s all so insanely overwhelming, you can’t last as long as you intend to. 

You try and muffle your own cry when, suddenly, you give in and break down; Jamie’s mouth stays closed around you even when you cum, his hands resting on your hips, squeezing you sweetly. 

You heave as your body does another spasm. You are still refusing to open your eyes, you are not ready to leave this new world of immense, sensual pleasure. Even as Jamie licks you clean and finishes with you, even when he removes his mouth from you and lies down on the mattress next to you, you continue to lie there, all flattened out, revelling in your hitched breaths. His arm is up against yours, and his skin is so smooth and damp.

You have almost forgotten that, on the very same mattress, Matt and Nick are still going at it, fighting for dominance. It seems that Matt is still on top, pulling Nick’s hair to keep him in place as he fucks him hard and fast. 

You raise yourself to your knees, still trembling. Jamie grins up at you as you hover over him, you can tell that he takes pride in having made you cum this easily when both Nick and Matt failed to. He’s earned the right to be cheeky, though. 

“Oh God, Jameh,” you sigh with gratitude as you straddle him gently. 

He grasps your hips immediately and holds you steadied, but you want to move now. You lean down and kiss his face all over, again and again, then his chest, then his sweaty neck. You kiss and caress him as though you realise you’ll never be able to return the favour with the same elegance and precision. It doesn’t matter. You want to make it up to Jamie, you want that goofy smile to stay on his lips, you simply want to adore him. 

“Al…” He whispers, caught up in the moment, when you lick your way down his neck. “Oh God, don’t stop, babeh.”

The words of endearment make you want to pause, however. You can’t quite supress the smile on your lips, nor the blushing of your cheeks, and you wonder if he notices. 

“Oh yeah? You like that, babeh?” You tease him by sucking at his skin, nibbling at his earlobe. “You want me to do naughty things to you, do you?”

“Oh, please,” Jamie confirms, and he sounds desperate now as he begins to babble, “I want you, Alex, you’re so hot right now, you know that? You’re so sexeh, babeh. Come on…”

As he squeezes your narrow hips more firmly, you grind against his erection to ensure that he’s ready. He seems to be about to burst. 

“Let’s do it like this, yeah?” You suggest. You have spent enough time lying on your back for one day, just taking it. You want to have an influence on the act this time. You balance yourself on top of him to make him realise what you mean.

“Oh.” His eyes widen. “Al, are you sure? I mean… I don’t want to hurt you.” 

He looks up at you in honest concern, and your heart could have melted at the sight. 

“You won’t hurt meh,” you assure him right before kissing his lips, “I promise. I want to do this for you.”

You need his help to place yourself on top of his erection and to actually guide his tip against your entrance. He holds you carefully, makes sure you don’t lose your balance. When, finally, you guide each other close enough for him to penetrate you, you hiss as you take him in. It stings, but this time, it’s a sweet sensation. Jamie makes sure that it’s slow, giving you time to adjust, however, the angle he’s penetrating you from allows him to guide himself all the way in. Even if he’s not as big as Nick, he’s still larger than average, you’d say. And you’re pretty sore as it is.

Yet, it feels very different. You feel like you are in control, you have a say in this. Jamie is gentle with you and you are able to relax. The two of you are holding hands while you are still trying to make yourself comfortable. He whispers words of encouragement, he sooths you until you get it just right.

Finally able to relax even as he starts to move his hips and thrust into you very slowly, you let yourself move with Jamie’s rhythms, Jamie’s pace. You both begin to moan instantly, although you can tell that Jamie’s holding back. He doesn’t want to get carried away in case it would be too much for you. 

As you bite your lip and close your eyes at the sensation, you fail to see Jamie looking up at you in utter awe and admiration. 

It’s tight, but it feels so incredible. He’s so far up inside you, you barely even have to move to feel the friction. You love the way your naked bodies are pressed against each other’s so firmly and securely. You have never felt this close to him before, it’s like you’ve become one. 

“Oh God, Jameh,” you gasp after only a few minutes, “faster – faster!”

When he hesitates, you take matter into own hands and begin to move your pelvis, riding Jamie quickly and firmly. The tip of his penis seems to hit your prostate repetitively, over and over again. The sensation is so overwhelming; you tremble and grunt as your arms can barely hold you up for much longer. But the feeling is so magical, so intense, so real, you wouldn’t give it up for the world.

Jamie catches you wincing at the strain that it is to keep the pace and keep yourself from collapsing at the same time. He feels the trembling through your entire body.

“Hey, hey,” he whispers and takes a hold of your wrists simultaneously, forcing you to pause, “don’t strain yourself, love, or you’ll hurt yourself. Here.” 

Jamie pulls himself up and into a sitting position, making it possible for you to lean against his chest. He wraps his strong arms around your lean body and holds you close, without pulling out of you in the process. “That was better, wasn’t it?”

He smiles at you when it’s evident that you are no longer struggling, and Jamie is so warm, he’s solid as a rock, you just want to merge with him and never break apart again. He brushes your long hair away from your eyes, and right there and then you throw yourself at him.

You pull him in for a passionate kiss that deepens immediately, and on that note, Jamie begins to thrust into you all over again. Keeping your arms around his neck and your chest pressed up against his, your kiss is still hungry and desperate. Jamie’s beard scratches your face wonderfully, and his hot lips are keeping you from screaming as he impales you deeper and deeper each time. 

You definitely would have collapsed by now had he not held you up like this. You love the way he keeps you gathered in his lap with his arms wrapped around you like you’re his, and his alone, like he’s protecting you from all evils in the world. You’ve never felt so safe, so excited, so free. Jamie sees you for who you are. You know he means this, you can feel it in his kiss. There is no pretence. He’s not just doing this to make Homme satisfied. 

His rhythms are hitting you faster and faster now, forcing you both to pant and gasp loudly into each other’s mouths as you refuse to draw apart. His hands are digging into your back, feeling your skin, keeping you near him. Your arms around his neck are doing the same job. You are torso to torso, Jamie’s abs making you regret your own skinny frame. At the same time, though, you love the fact that he’s able to simply pick you up like this without even straining himself. He’s so masculine and virile, who cares if you are a mere lad in comparison?

As he is nearing his climax, Jamie wraps his hand in your hair and pulls it tenderly in order to force you further up against him until you are practically resting on him. At the same time, he takes advantage and angles your head so that it is easier for him to tongue you. Your body is already kind of slack and unresisting; exhausted, yet desperate to take Jamie all the way. You trust him to take the lead from this point on, to finish it however he wishes – you know there’s no way he could make it unpleasant for you. You just want to feel him, to hear the crack of his voice as he cums. You want to know that you were the cause of his pleasure.

“Fuck yeah, Jamie,” you wheeze when he slams himself into you vigorously, “pound me. Pound me hard.”

He practically gasps as the words of encouragement were just the thing he needed; he clasps onto you and holds you in a death-grip. His penetrations are hard and frantic and you have to refrain from kissing him because you’re breathing too heavily.

“Cum for me, Jameh,” you grunt and rut against him even though you can barely stand the idea of taking him further in, “cum for me, babeh.”

Jamie howls like a wild animal and pushes you backwards and out of his arms. You have only just landed on the mattress, flat on your back, when he’s over you again. Placing himself firmly on top of you, he lifts your legs in the air to give himself full access, and he pounds into you with all the power and strength that is left in him. 

You whine loudly as his body smacks against yours in the most heavenly way. Your fingernails claw at his back as you wriggle and moan. You end up taking him in far deeper than before, but unlike what you have expected, it is completely painless. Jamie heaves for oxygen before delivering his final, fatal round of slams and thrusts.

He cries out in a deep, feral voice you’ve never heard before as he empties himself deep inside you. As he does, he wraps his arms tightly around you again and, without a moment to spare, he breaks down trembling and seizes your lips once again like a dying man who’s found the one thing he’s been starving for. 

He holds you like he refuses to let go, and you kiss each other quietly this time as he is still riding out his orgasm. 

He stays inside of you. You’re glad. You are not ready for it to be over just yet. You cling to Jamie as hard as he clings to you. Your hands cup his cheeks softly. They’re all hot and sweaty. Jamie smells amazing in this sex-infused state. 

When he finally does pull out of you after a while, it is reluctant. It’s not that he hasn’t found satisfaction, you know that. Jamie fears that what you’ve just discovered in each other, perhaps, will never happen again.

You stomach drops at the thought. No, you definitely don’t want this to be over. 

Without tending to anything else, without even bothering to clean himself up first, Jamie breaks the kiss to look you deep in the eyes. The look he gives you lingers and remains – you read his concern, his bittersweet emotions perfectly. As you take a hold of his hand and press a light kiss to his knuckles, he’ll probably guess that you’re feeling the same way. 

You don’t want to let go. That’s the thought that stays with you when, inevitably, you are interrupted by the looks Matt and Nick are giving the two of you. 

They are lying next to each other by now, just as sweaty and sticky-looking as you feel. They probably finished not too long ago themselves. They are still panting, seemingly worn-out. 

You almost expect Matt to crack a joke by this point. To laugh and tell Jamie to get off of you, it’s over. But his facial expression let’s you know that he’s not going to laugh it off, not going to take the situation lightly. Nick’s the same. He appears to have run out of words. 

How could any of you speak of what has just happened anyway? What could possibly be said?

When they are still watching you and Jamie, however, Jamie kisses your forehead and removes himself from you. The act is over. 

Except it’s not. It was never an act anyway, was it now?

As Jamie lies back on the bed, you notice how empty his arms are and you can’t bare it. You inch your way in close to him and wrap yourself in his embrace stubbornly. You don’t care if your friends are watching. You don’t care if it seems weird when it feels right. Jamie hugs you closer, gratefully. He would have been too shy to make that move himself. 

Matt and Nick seem to accept it without giving it much thought. This is not a time of judgment.

Your head is resting on Jamie’s chest. You listen to his steady heartbeat, taking great comfort from it. His hand is on your shoulder, his fingers tapping lightly at your skin, caressing, brushing lovingly. He places a new kiss to your messy hair and closes his eyes.

You are all feeling drained. Spent. It’s getting harder and harder to fight the exhaustion. Your own breathing is slow and shallow. You no longer bother to think things over. You don’t have the energy to worry about the outcome of these little events. You are too tired to care and Jamie feels too warm and snuggly against you.

Nick seems to have closed his eyes as well, dangerously close to falling asleep. It almost feels as though the clock has stopped. You have entered a space free time, free of concern. It’s this little devious, cunning plan of Homme’s, you see.

You are dosing off in Jamie’s arms when you feel a sudden movement next to you. It turns out to be Matt who’s placed himself in the very middle of the bed in order to bring you all closer to one another. Flanked by you and Nick, Matt makes himself comfortable and seems completely calm even when your naked legs are touching. 

You turn your head slightly and look over at him. He meets your gaze easily, and his unworried expression makes you feel like everything’s going to be alright after all. 

You offer him a tired smile. Matt bows forward and places a soft kiss just above your left eyebrow. Then you both flatten yourselves out on top of the mattress and drift off in silence. 

It’s the sweetest sleep you’ve ever had.

 

*-*-*

 

Jamie is snoring lightly when, God knows how much later, you awake from a sudden thirst, a dryness in your throat. The room is completely dark. It must be in the middle of the night, you realise. 

Jamie’s arm is still around you, and both Matt and Nick are sleeping soundly by your side. Someone has placed a long duvet on top of all four of you to keep you warm, or perhaps to keep you in place.

Homme.

Had he even been in the room by the time you were with Jamie? You don’t remember seeing him when you fell asleep. The fact that you don’t know where he is, or where he’s been, feels eerie and kind of unsettling. 

Anyway, the dryness in your throat is urgent enough to force you into action. You press a delicate kiss to Jamie’s cheek without waking him up, and then you begin to stir. Careful not to bump into either one of your mates, even though you are flanked by Jamie and Matt in the very centre of the bed, you crawl and find your way out somewhat elegantly. 

Without turning any lights on, you tread carefully across the floor until you make it to the bedroom door. Once on the other side, you struggle to remember where the fuck Homme’s bathroom is and the darkness only contributes to your bewilderment. You’ve almost forgotten that you’re still naked, but now you find yourself shivering from the loss of warmth and safety next to Jamie.

You kind of want to grab your clothes and escape this madhouse, but you don’t want to leave the others behind. You don’t want to make a scene when, hopefully, none of this has to become a big deal. 

You try your luck down the end of the dark hallway, and thankfully, you find the bathroom. Leaving the door ajar, but turning the lights on this time, you somehow feel better from making your way inside. It feels good to be alone, you can finally gather your thoughts. 

You drink from the cold tap for about a minute before finally looking up at your own reflection in the mirror. 

Bloody hell.

There are marks all over the breadth of your neck, your throat in particular. Angry, purple, red, dangerous finger marks. A few of them you recognise to be hickeys, given to you by Jamie when he was trying to make you feel better. But most of the marks, the worst ones, stem from Homme’s fingers as he choked you for at least a minute. 

Homme actually choked you. You remember now. He choked you in order to force you to do something you didn’t want to do in the first place. He abused you. Used his power against you.

You try to blink the tears away as you force yourself to forget what happened. You feel humiliated, weak, pathetic. You imagine Homme laughing at you for even getting upset about something so stupid, so silly, but you can’t shake it off just yet.

You try and touch your bruises carefully, with one finger only. It hurts. It burns and aches. It seems more serious than first anticipated. 

But there is nothing you can do about it, is there? There is no way for you to cover it up, hide your shame. When your mates wake up in the morning, they are going to see your throat and they’ll be reminded of what happened to you. What was done to you. What they did to you, too. Because it wasn’t just Homme who took advantage, was it?

You wonder if they’ll feel too embarrassed to ever look you in the eyes again, and at that thought, there’s a painful anxiety planting itself deep within your chest. It makes your breath hitch.

The only thing you can do in order to calm yourself down, is to turn on the tap again and splash some cold water in your face. You close your eyes as you do so and revel in the fresh coolness, which seems to wash everything away. The shame, the fear. (Not the pain, unfortunately). 

When you open your eyes again, you startle – you see another person in the mirror, standing right behind you, looking down at you with brooding, dangerous eyes.

Homme. It’s Homme who’s snuck up on you. You gasp loudly and tremble unwillingly, and now it’s too late to play it cool.

“Alex,” Homme utters in a fake, pretentious voice that is full of concern, “are you alright, mate? Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I saw the light was on, so I thought I better check up on you.”

It takes you a while to regain the ability to speak. You look him straight in the eyes through the mirror, and in a sense, the mirror twists and manipulates everything. Makes it seem awfully unreal like a nightmare.

“It’s alright,” you pant as you steady your breath, “didn’t hear you, is all.”

“I figured.” Homme has the nerve to chuckle. “Again, sorry if I spooked ya. What are you doing up, kid? It’s 3am.” 

“I could ask you the same thing.” You hit him back, and it makes him laugh properly this time.

“Alright, fair enough,” Homme complies, “it’s none of my business if you can’t sleep, I guess. Are you feeling OK, Turner?”

No, you’re not.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Your voice is full of distance and resentment. 

“You’re not fine.” Homme challenges you and walks up closer behind you. “You look like someone who’s had a bad dream. Come on, you can tell me.”

His audacity disgusts you.

“Really, it’s nowt,” you pout, refusing to let him know how badly he’s affected you. You try to take a step further away from him, but you find yourself pressed against the sink in this tiny bathroom, and there is nowhere else for you to go.

Homme smiles when he realises how eager you are to get away from him.

“I’m sorry about giving you that,” he says and points directly to the discolouring of your throat, “it looks awful. Must hurt like a motherfucker.”

Your cheeks turn red and you look away from him. You don’t want him to see that you’re upset in any way. He doesn’t deserve the triumph.

“Whatever.” You mutter under your breath, not sure if you intended for him to hear it or not.

“Do you want me to take a look at it?” Homme offers with a smirk. “Maybe there’s something we can do to relieve the pain a bit.”

“I said I’m fine.” You snap before you can stop yourself. You want to kick yourself when you see that he’s only finding it funny and instinctively, you try to push past him and out of the bathroom.

His big hand on your shoulder stops you before you even get to the door. 

“Turner,” he speaks loudly as he forces you to turn around and look at him, “you’re not fooling anyone. Did you know that?”

“Let go of me!” You struggle against him and freeze at the same time, worried that your mates might hear you all the way from the bedroom. 

However, in the end, he’s the strongest and so, you are forced to stay put until he says otherwise.

“Don’t act so insulted around me, Alex,” he groans as though he’s annoyed with your attitude already, “I fucking saw you, didn’t I? I saw what you and Cook did to each other, and you fucking loved it. Don’t tell me otherwise.”

Taken aback by his words, you pause and look for something to say. Your mind is completely blank, so you merely yank your arm free of his grip in a sheer act of stubbornness. 

“Well?” Homme spits when you remain silent. “Are you going to admit that I’m right or what?”

“Fuck off,” you tell him.

He grins again.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Admit it, Turner. You and Cook really shared something special tonight, didn’t you? And I don’t think that would have ever happened without my guidance.”

“Without your forceful hand, you mean.” You correct him, feeling slightly braver. It’s the truth after all.

But Homme doesn’t seem to give a shit.

“You know I’m right,” he mocks you one last time, “it’s all thanks to me. You would never have shown each other that amount of appreciation, had I not encouraged you to do it. Without me, tonight would never have happened, although you wanted it, didn’t you, Alex? You fucking wanted it, mate. You were gagging for it, I saw you. All I did was make sure they gave it to you, ‘cause you fucking wanted it!”

His little speech has left you flabbergasted, so you merely stare at him with eyes that are big and widened. He has once again managed to completely and utterly shock you. 

“That’s what I thought.” He snorts, getting ready to leave. 

Are you just going to let him walk away without a single objection?

“Not like this,” you suddenly murmur as you seem to have found your words again, “I didn’t want it to happen like this, and you fooking know it.”

For a moment you forget that you are standing in front of this tall, muscular man completely naked and humiliated. For a moment, it doesn’t seem to matter as much as letting him know the truth. He thinks he’s done you a favour, but he hasn’t. 

He hesitates for a second, giving you an odd look. It’s almost as though he didn’t expect to hear this from you. Perhaps he had taken you for being too big of a coward to actually let him know what you think.

“We’ll not be doing it again,” you add with determination when you have still got his attention, “I won’t be doing it again. No matter what you say, Homme. You can’t make me.”

Your expression is serious, although will he take it seriously? His eyes are hard and impossible to analyse.

“We’ll see about that, Turner,” is all he says when, eventually, he walks away and leaves you behind, despaired and alone, “we’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
